1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine with a progressive feature for paylines and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,607 and US Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0025843 disclose multiline type slot machines with which a player can select a payline for making a bet out of multiple paylines.
In such a multiline type slot machine, a payline on which the player makes a bet is activated, and the player can receive a payout when a winning combination is formed on the activated payline. Therefore, the player cannot receive any payout if a winning combination is formed on a payline on which the player does not make a bet.
With this slot machine, by making a full-line bet in which a certain total amount of bet is dispersedly made on all paylines, the player can surely receive a payout when a winning combination is formed on any of the paylines. Instead, in this case, the player can naturally receive only a smaller payout than another player, who makes the same total amount of bet by focusing only a single line or a few paylines, can receive when a winning combination is formed on the activated payline.